The present invention relates to a net for securing objects, and particular to one which is used to secure luggage to the luggage rack of a station wagon, jeep, etc.
Station wagons and jeeps can carry luggage on the luggage rack on the top, and nets are used to secure the luggage to the rack; thus, the station wagons and the jeeps can carry more luggage in travelling.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional securing net has a central ring 10, several longitudinal ropes 20 and several transverse ropes 30.
Each of the longitudinal ropes 11 is connected to the central ring 10 from an inner end; referring specifically to FIG. 5, the inner end forms a connecting loop 201 round the central ring 10, and is connected to a fixing element 40 such that the inner end of the transverse rope 30 is fixed to the central ring 10.
The transverse ropes 30 are each arranged across the longitudinal ropes 20, forming a circle around the central ring 10; two ends of each of the transverse ropes 30 are connected to each other by a fixing element (not numbered). The intersections of the transverse ropes 30 and the longitudinal ropes 20 are each connected to a fixing element 40. Furthermore, outer ends of the longitudinal ropes 20 each forms a loop around the outermost one of the transverse ropes 30, and is connected to a fixing element. Thus, the ropes 20 and 30 are connected to form a net.
Hooking elements 50 are connected to the outermost transverse rope 30.
Thus, the net can be used to secure the luggage to the rack on the top of a station wagon with the hooking elements 50 connected to the rack.
However, it is found that the conventional securing net has disadvantages as follows.
1. Being more or less elastic, the longitudinal ropes and the transverse ropes will be lengthened, and become thinner when tied on the luggage. Therefore, when the fixing elements connecting the intersections of the ropes are likely to loosen off the ropes, and the net can""t secure luggage any longer.
2. The securing net is made of many separate ropes so it cost relatively much labor to manufacture, and the cost is high.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a securing net for use on the top luggage rack of a station wagon, which is relatively strong, and has low manufacturing cost.
The securing net of the present invention has a central ring, a rope, fixing elements and hooking elements.
The central ring is disposed in the middle of the net.
The rope is arranged to form several shaped loops each having an inner pointed end portion passed through the central ring. Other parts of the rope are arranged to cross the intermediate portions of the shaped loops, approaching the central ring.
The fixing elements are connected to each of the inner pointed end portions to fix same to the central ring, and are connected to each of the intersections of the rope to fasten the rope forming a net.
The hooking elements are coupled to outermost parts of the rope for permitting the net to be tied to a rack to secure objects on the rack.